


Trampoline Trouble

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Genre: Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Olympics, Trampolines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Waluigi and Bowser Junior take part of the trampoline event, to see who's better at being stylish while jumping in the air.





	Trampoline Trouble

"Wahaha! You think you can best me on the trampoline, twerp?" Waluigi taunted Bowser Junior as the two characters were standing right in front of the trampoline, with an audience of viewers cheering as they were excited to see some trampoline action.

"Of course I can, loser! You're just a lanky freak!" Bowser Jr. scoffed as he pushed Waluigi to the side, spinning into his spiny shell and jumping onto the trampoline as he began to do various different moves, smirking as he controlled his landing in a balanced manner, placing his hands on his hips. "Think you can top that?"

Enraged as his eyes briefly were on fire, Waluigi pulled out a whip and grabbed Bowser Jr. with it, spinning him off the trampoline as he then twirled into the air, getting on the trampoline himself.

"Watch how it's done, kid!" Waluigi snapped as he cracked his fists, then began to jump as many times as possible, mainly to get himself into a high height as he did various different poses, laughing with each pose that he stylishly did, with Bowser Jr. rolling his eyes at this.

The audience's cheering got louder with each successive and successful pose that Waluigi did, who enjoyed the attention he was receiving for all his poses. Eventually Bowser Jr. got sick of it, pulling out his magic paintbrush and chucking a blob of rainbow paint at Waluigi's face, blinding the man as he tumbled off the trampoline, being in pain as his limbs were broken, the audience gasping in shock.


End file.
